The present invention relates to a storage device and to a method for making available at least one of a plurality of compartments of a storage device.
Different storage devices for a vehicle, having a plurality of compartments for storing objects, are known from the prior art. Such storage devices are integrated, for example, into central consoles and are provided underneath central armrests. The (storage) compartments of these storage devices can be of different sizes and contain receptacles for, for example, drinks cans, writing utensils or the like. Depending on the design of the central consoles, the compartments are of relatively deep design and are therefore relatively unfavorable in terms of finding objects stored in them during travel. Searching for a specific object within the respective compartment is frequently only possible without a user being able to look in the compartment, in particular during travel. In this way as such, there is a need to identify the searched-for object through tactile recognition.
DE 100 27 373 A1 in turn discloses a storage device for a vehicle, which storage device can be integrated, for example, into a central console and in which a plurality of storage units, each having a compartment for receiving objects, can be adjusted by means of an adjustment device within a closed-off receptacle space of the storage device. The individual storage units can be moved to a removal opening at a user's request by means of a motor-operated drive of the adjustment device, with the result that the desired storage unit and the compartment thereof are then accessible to a user via this removal opening. Such a storage device ensures at least that different types of objects can be stored in a classified fashion in different storage units. The adjustment of the individual drive units within the receptacle space of the storage device is achieved, for example, by means of a circulating drive element, for example a belt, a ribbon or a chain to which the individual storage units can be coupled.